Things Left Unsaid
by AngelNWonderland
Summary: Sequel to Does Not Suffice...After five years Joanna finds herself moving back into the heart of London. Will she move back into James' heart also. But how does he feel, has he moved on? Is he even still there? Things have been left unsaid like "will you marry me?"
1. Author's Note

I'm going to change the time setting of the story. I think fifteen years might be too long for Molly's engagement and for them to be getting married instead it's just going to be five years since Hogwarts. Everything else is unchanged oh and I will be posting a new chapter soon. Writing it now.


	2. Memoirs and Memories

It had been five years since the day that Joanna left. She still had dreams of the night she heard James call her name and climb up the stairs as she apparited away. Truthfully she thought of that day almost every other day since then, but she couldn't stand to see the hurt face he would have with her leaving, but this was her dream job, correction was. Over the years Joanna learned many things about baby dragons and recently it was brought to her attention that many people were killing these babies for a large sum. She had to stop this. So that is why she was moving back to London and getting a job at the ministry of magic in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Joanna was working hard on making a law not only banning this but also increase the space in Dragon Reserves so that they could hold more baby dragons.

But what made Joanna very nervous was the fact that, what with not only being back in London but also working at the ministry, she was bound to run into James sooner or later, she was hoping for the latter. She did however manage to get an apartment in the muggle part of London, hopefully that would make it a little easier to avoid James.

Joanna started to unpack her things in her new flat when she came across a picture. It was a picture of her and James; in fact, it was the same exact one that she had let on her bed the day she left. Instantly she stopped unpacking and sat down, looking at the picture. It was a picture from one of James' birthday parties. To be specific it was that night they first found the pond. Neither Joanna nor James knew that Molly had taken the picture, but they were glad she had. They were both smiling and laughing as lightening bugs lit up the sky behind them. It was one of Joanna's favorites.

Pulling herself out of her daydream Joanna got re-started on unpacking. But everything she did reminded her of James. She didn't know whether it was the fact that she saw the picture, or being in London that made her think of him. Suddenly she found herself not being so nervous at the fact of maybe running into him.

That Monday she started her work. For the most part it was talking to lawyer and setting things up, Trying to find funding for the expansions on the dragon reserves, and a whole lot of other paper work. Joanna soon found herself up to her head in it. By the time it was lunch Joanna had barely made a dent in it all. Joanna was locking up her office when someone bumped into her.

Joanna looked up and her heart nearly leapt out of her throat, for standing in front of her was…

Hello, hope you guys have liked it so far. Sorry to leave you at a place like this. Hope you guys continue to read this and like it just as much as Does Not Suffice. Thank you so much for continuing to be my readers I appreciate you all so much.


	3. Family Gatherings

Joanna had bumped into the one and only…Fred Weasley, the second of coarse.

"Oops sorry miss." Fred says and he bends down the pick up the papers that had just fallen out of his hands.

"Do I look like a 'miss' to you Fredrick Sir."

"Joanna?!" exclaimed Fred after finally meeting the strangers eyes. "It really is you! I thought you were off who knows where studying baby dragons."

"I was but recently there has been a decline in the numbers and the babies are into trouble. Wizard poachers are to blame, and that is precisely why I am here."

"Always the take the bull by the horns type, you haven't changed a bit. Well what are you doing right now?"

"Well I was just about to take my break before some blunderhead ran into me."

"Where is he, I'll take him down a peg?" Fred joked. "Well it just so happens that my paperwork has filed itself," looking at the mess of a pile Fred had created with his paper work, "So how about I join you?"

"I'd be delighted" laughed Jo.

Soon the pair had found themselves at the leaky cauldron and were catching up.

"So what were you doing in the ministry today? I always thought you would take up the store and work with your dad."

"Oh I am, I was just there getting the lease paperwork for our new place. We are taking over Zonkos"

"Really?! That's amazing! I know it was always your dad's dream."

"Yeah Zonko was getting old and had left the shop to my dad in his will. He hasn't passed on yet, but he wants to retire, and since my Dad was so busy at the shop today he asked me to pick some things up."

"Oh that was very nice of you…what was the catch."

"Oh ha ha, anyway it's been fifteen years, what have you been up to?"

"You know just working with the dragons. They are so fascinating! Like did you know the Antipodean Opaleye, unlike through their adulthood when they are quite docile and easy to train, are really hyper and lively when they are young?"

"I think I remember Uncle Charlie saying something like that once when they had to hold one for a few weeks."

"So enough about me, how have you been?"

Something flashed across Fred's features; almost as if he was remembering something painful, but it passed before Joanna could even notice it. But there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes as he talked; Joanna took it as her missing out on everything that had happened. "Okay, working with my Dad in the shop. Helping him come up with new products. Sarah and I got married a few years back, we tried to send you a card but we couldn't reach you. We have a little two-year-old girl; we named her Joanna, after you. And she's six months pregnant with twin boys right now."

"I'm so sorry I missed out." Joanna said, the hint of remorse not secret as she spoke.

Soon the pair found themselves sitting there for the next five hours, just catching up. Much to the pleasure of Joanna, James had not been brought up in those five hours. Not even a hint of his name. Joanna didn't know if Fred was just avoiding the subject or what, but whatever it is she was happy.

"Whoa! Look at the time. I can't believe we have been sitting here this long."

"Well since you already missed out on your days work today, why don't you come to the burrow with me? Gramps and Grams are having the whole family over tonight; you need to come. Everyone would be so happy to see you." Joanna didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was ready to see James yet; she didn't know if she could face him. She still loved him though and that part of her wanted nothing more but to see his face, but it was also afraid to see if he had moved on. It had been fifteen years after all. But before Joanna could make a decision Fred grabbed her by the arm and apparited to the front steps of the burrow.

"Fred! I didn't even make a decision yet!"

"What's there to make a decision about." Fred said walking in.

'Well it's now or never.' Joanna thought stepping in right after Fred.

The Burrow was just the same as Joanna remembered it when growing up. And just as packed as ever with the great grandkids now. Before Joanna could look around at all the familiar faces, she was tackled into a giant hug by the only Grandma Weasley.

"Joanna! Why I haven't seen you since you were little."

"Hello, Mrs. Weas…sorry Hello Molly." Joanna corrected herself after seeing Mrs. Weasley's face as she began to call her just that.

"Why, you look so thin. Don't worry we will be starting dinner soon." Mrs. Weasley said before rushing into the kitchen.

"JOANNA!" she heard someone yell from across the room. It was the one and only Molly Weasley the second. And for the second time that day she was engulfed into a hug by a Molly Weasley. "I missed you so much! Oh and you came just in time, Sean just proposed to me last week. We are planning for the wedding next month. You'll still be around then right, please tell me you will!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Molly's face broke out into a smile. "There is so much we need to talk about." And with that Molly dragged her by the arm and began talking her ear off, just like the old days.

Joanna looked around at the happy family. She saw Ron and Herimone bickering in the corner, something about Rose and Scorpius. Then she glanced at Ginny and Harry who were rolling their eyes at the pair. She saw Fred and Sarah, and it looked like Sarah might be having more then twins, she looked ready to burst with little Joanna standing next to her mother talking to the babies. Next she saw Fred's Parents George and Angelina looking happy as ever. Roxanne and who Jo presumed was her husband with a pair of boys who looked about two years apart. Joanna could tell they were Roxanne's children as they seemed to have the same mischievous looks that was seen on all of that side of the family at some point of another. Everyone did seem to be there, except one person was missing. The one person Joanna both wanted to see but dreaded the thought of seeing. One face of James Sirius Potter…

**Hope you liked the update. Sorry it took so long, but as I mentioned in the note in my last story, I'm going through a lot right now. But I hope to update soon. Still don't know how exactly I want this story to go, but that will be the fun part of this journey **


	4. Tainted Time

When Molly noticed Joanna not talking much she peeked over at her. She found Joanna's eyes browsing across the room as if looking for something. Without so much as a word said Molly knew the question in Joanna's gaze.

"Joanna, there's something I need to tell you, but not here."

Having heard her name Joanna looked back at Molly, she could see the trace of sadness there and a sense of worry fell upon Joanna. Molly quickly surveyed the room for Fred because she knew that Joanna might need him there for support also. She wouldn't take this news lightly.

"Fred!" Molly yelled having seen him in the corner handing off something that looked to be in a Weasley Wizard Wheezes package to what looked to be Roxanne's oldest boy. Molly rolled her eyes but gave Fred the look that said they needed to talk. Fred looked over to Joanna and knew exactly what this was going to be about. Quickly the smile on Fred's face fell as he made his way over to the pair.

When Fred made it over to them Molly stood up and motioned for Joanna to do the same, then the trio made there way to the door. Everyone else either didn't notice or paid no mind for they knew what was happening.

After walking for a few minutes in silence they had finally made it down to the pond. Oh all the memories shared her. They came flooding back to the trio but it seemed that even the fondness of these memories couldn't erase the sad faces shared between them.

"What happened?" It was Joanna's voice that finally broke the silence. It seemed meek and timid almost as if afraid to ask such a simple question.

Molly and Fred shared a look, as if arguing amongst themselves on who would have to talk first. Fred seemed to have lost and spoke up after a while, "Joanna, you have to understand. There has been a lot of changes since you left."

"Fred, you know that's not what I meant. Where is James?" Joanna's voice seemed strained but more sure of herself as she asked the real question she had been dying to ask.

"Gone" was the straightforward answer that slipped from Molly's mouth.

The thickness in the air increase tenfold as Molly's answer brought up more questions and one question that Joanna didn't want to face.

"Gone as in?"

"Gone, as in gone." Molly's voice contained so much remorse and sadness. There was no doubt in Joanna's mind what Molly had meant by the word that time.

"But why? How?" The tears began to well up in Joanna's eyes. It couldn't be true; he couldn't be gone.

Neither seemed prepared to give the answer. Fred stepped forward pulling something out of his pocket. He handed the box over to Joanna.

Joanna opened it to reveal a ring, and a gasp escaped from her mouth.

"He planned to give that to you the day you left. He was going to ask you to marry him." Fred said.

Joanna couldn't take it anymore; she broke down crying. Her legs gave out and Fred caught her in his arms. He held her as she wept. Molly came up and comforted her too with tears now forming in her eyes. This place that had once been a place of happiness and past times, was now tainted with the cold bitter reality they now lived in, one without James.

**K, all I can say after this one is please don't hate me! I promise it will get better, "but sometimes things have to get worse before the can get better"**


	5. A Box Full of Regret

Joanna had long since appartied back to her apartment. She no longer felt like being around people, especially when all she saw when looking at them was James. It was hard knowing that she would never see him again. Joanna just sat there starring at the ring on her finger, thinking about what could've been.

"James" Joanna whispered quietly, remorse in her voice.

It was then that Joanna saw the unopened box sitting in the corner. She dreaded opening that box. She hadn't opened it since the day she packed it, not even when she lived in Sweden with the dragons. She never felt strong enough to open it.

Slowly she walked over to the box and undid that tape. She pulled out what happened to be on top. It was a stack of letters; every letter James had written her since before she had left. Undoing the tie, Joanna picked out a letter and opened it.

"Dear Jo,"

Seeing James' scrawl across the top of the letter proved to be too much for Joanna. And she choked back the tears, clutching the letter and reading on.

"Mom keeps telling me that you will be here any day. I think she is getting annoyed of my incessant questioning. I have been counting the days till you are supposed to arrive. I wish your family didn't have to go on that trip. But I know that you have to spend time with them as well. Molly has already been planning on when we can all sneak out and go to the pond that we found last summer. I miss you so much, it's not fun having only one of my best friends around. I have been plotting lost of pranks for Al, but I've been waiting for you to get here. In other words, get here soon because I am having pranking withdrawals. Oh and you better be bringing me back a present. It will be my birthday soon after all."

Joanna giggled a little remembering that summer. Her family had decided to go to Romania for the summer. Her father had been friends with James' Uncle Charlie when they went to Hogwarts. It was also the summer that Joanna had found her love for dragons. And for James' present that year she had brought back a Dragon Scale. He was ecstatic about it.

Digging further into the box Joanna felt her hand grasp something. It was a bracelet. James had made it for Joanna during their first year of Hogwarts. She had been nervous and was afraid that after they started Hogwarts her and James would drift apart. So the night before James had tried to make a friendship bracelet for her. It was poorly made but Joanna treasured it. It was the first piece of jewelry James had ever given her. Joanna played with the ring on her finger as she thought of the memory. It was getting harder to choke back the tears, and they started to run down her face.

Joanna reached in again this time she pulled out a bulky sweater. It was blue and had a bright yellow "J" knitted into it. It was one of Grandma Weasley's famous sweaters. But Joanna knew this wasn't one of the ones she had knitted for her, seeing as she had many of them hanging up in here closet. And Grandma Molly had always made her sweaters yellow with a red "J". She had known, thanks to James, that yellow was her favorite color. But no, this was one of James' old sweaters. She could still remember the day that James had given her this. It had been the night of their first detention in the forbidden forest. They had been given the task of finding rare plants for the herbology class the next morning. Professor Longbottom had given them the task after they had done a prank resulting in the loss of all the subjects he had already acquired for said lesson. Professor Longbottom has usually been a mellow mind man but when it came to his plants his rage could be a little scary. Joanna could still remember the red of his face; he could have belonged to the Weasleys with a red face like that. The detention had been in early March. There was still a little snow on the ground here and there, and Joanna only had a small knit cardigan on. James seeing her shiver took of his sweater and without a word threw it at Jo. Giving a sideways glance Joanna could see a blush ting his cheeks as she pulled the sweater over her head. Joanna remembered leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, causing the blush to grow tenfold. At this point Joanna was balling. She didn't know how many more of these memories she could remember.

She felt around in the box one last time. Something cold had brushed against Joanna's hand. Quickly she grabbed for it and pulled it out. It was the last thing Joanna was expecting to see. It was a time turner. It was James' aunt Hermione's time turner to be exact. Joanna froze. She just gazed at the necklace. Everything came back to her: James and Joanna dating other people, James finally breaking up with said girlfriend, the night that James confessed and fell off his broom, going back in time to save him….the kiss.

Joanna clutched onto the necklace, holding it near to her heart as she wept. She could no longer hold in the regret and sadness. It had become too much for her. She felt herself dipping into a state of depression. She cried and cried. She sat there for around two hours holding onto the necklace.

Eventually Joanna got to the point where she could no longer cry. Her heart was still crying out in pain but her body just wouldn't let her cry another tear. So Joanna sat in silence, just looking at the timepiece she held in her hands.

All of a sudden Joanna's face brightened up a bit. She had an idea. She didn't know if she would be able to pull it off, but she had to try, to save James, and in a way to save herself. Taking a piece of parchment and her quill she quickly scrawled her message across the page. Then found a way to keep the time turner turning on it's own she put the letter in, just hoping that it would work.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if this story has become a bit depressing. I know I had another idea for this story earlier when I finished my other story but things happened in my life that changed that. I hope you continue to read this and give me feedback on it. It will get better soon, I promise. Thank you all for your love and support.**


	6. Letters to the Past

Joanna sat in her room just days before she would be leaving for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She sat in the windowsill in her room just daydreaming about what the next year will have in store for her. She was hoping that this would be the year that she finally made the steps to confessing to James. It was going to be much harder without Molly there this year, and Jo would have no one to talk to about her boy troubles. It always amazed her that Molly was so cool and encouraging about the whole being in love with her cousin thing. It was then that across the room a glowing sphere appeared in the middle of her room. Surprised Joanna jumped up; she didn't know if she should back away or get closer and inspect this strange phenomenon that was occurring. However, before she could make up her mind something like a note fell out and the sphere disappeared from sight. Joanna carefully made her way across the room and cautiously grabbed the note. What seemed to surprise her the most was that it looked to be her handwriting scrolled across the front. Joanna broke the wax seal and began to read.

"Dear Joanna,

I know this might seem weird but I am you. I am writing to you about six years in the future. I know you must have many questions but sadly I cannot give you all he answers. I am writing this to you so that you can change not only your future but also everyone else's as well. This may be a shock and it was to me also, but James Sirius Potter is no longer with us."

It was at this point that Joanna stopped. She hadn't noticed but tears began to roll down her cheek as she read that last line over and over again.

'Gone, how could he be gone?'

"I know it might hurt you to hear this, but I believe that if you can change some things he may be with us her today. I think you have the power to stop this from happening. First thing is first, tomorrow is James' birthday."

"What?! I completely forgot."

"Yes I know you forgot, don't worry Molly is going to show up and take you shopping like she always does. But what I want you to do is get him something special. And I know this might be hard for you but I want you to get something that will help James realize how you feel about him. I know this will be hard for you because you afraid but trust me it will be worth it. The rest of this letter is charmed. New things will appear on it when you will need them, but for now this is all you need to know. I'm counting on you, please save him."

Joanna sat there dumbfounded, as anyone might be after getting a letter from her future self, telling you that your best friend and crush is dead and they need you to save them. But the more that Joanna thought about it, the more she thought this was just one of Fred's silly little pranks trying to get Joanna and James together. He would really go to anything.

**Sorry it has been so long guys. I have been very sick, and in and out of the hospital a lot. I am feeling a lot better now and I hope to be writing a lot more. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And thanks so much for your patience.**


	7. Back to Where We Started

Joanna fell asleep not giving a second thought to the letter that she had received earlier. She was woken up to a yell.

"Joanna!" 'Molly? Maybe that letter was right' "Get your arse up right now!" 'On the other hand Molly had always woken her up like this on James' birthday…..Crap?! James' birthday'

"Come on Jo it's the middle afternoon, I swear you could sleep for days" Molly said bursting into her friends room.

"Yeah well if I wasn't always woken up but rude people." Joanna says shooting Molly a glare before getting out of her comfy bed and making her way over to her closet and preceded to pull out her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt from her favorite quidditch team. "Bloody Hell, it's James' birthday today isn't it?"

"Oh come on I thought you'd be excited, I mean after all it's not everyday your second best friend turns 17….wait how did you know, don't tell me you remembered?"

"I did, kind of, but ugh I didn't get anything"

"I thought as much, which is why I came over, your best friend is gonna take you shopping, besides your gonna need a great outfit for the party tonight if you wanna get James' attention"

"Really, I don't see Fred, when is he taking me"

"Ouch, I'm hurt, I thought I was your best friend"

"Don't worry Molly, of coarse you are, you always will be"

"Yeah, yeah just remember that when you go back to Hogwarts without me this year"

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you" Joanna said tackling her friend into a giant bear hugging resulting the pair to collide onto the hard surface of the wood flooring of Joanna's room

"Hey, what is going on" Came the voice of Joanna's little sister Mindy. "Oh Molly's here, I should've known" Mindy giggling after spotting the source of the noise.

"You know it" Molly said before getting up and tackling the other girl into a big hug

"Hey is Lucy here with you, I wanted to talk to her about the new book I got last week I'm almost done and wanted to see if she wanted to borrow it" Mindy says after pulling out of the hug and searching around the room for her friend

"No, sorry, she insisted that she had to continue studying seeing as you guys have owls this year, but she should be at the party tonight"

"Oh yeah it's James' birthday"

"Yep, which reminds me when are we leaving Molly" asked Joanna

"Oh yeah we better leave now if we want to find you an amazing outfit"

"And a present for James" Jo added

"I thought that was his present" Molly said wiggling her eyebrow provocatively cause a blush to grace Joanna's face

"Shut up" Jo said pushing her friend playfully in the shoulder desperately trying to cover up her blushing cheeks.

"Hey I wanna come" said Mindy

"Ughh, if you have too" Joanna sarcastically says rolling her eyes. They pretend to be annoyed with each other but the truth is that they are the best of friends and love each other dearly.

And with that the three apparited to Diagon Alley, but the thought of the letter never left Joanna's mind, could it really be from herself or was this really just an elaborate prank by Fred.

**Who-hoo! here is another chapter already. I am sure if you have read my other story a lot of this will be familiar. Hope you enjoy it anyway. **


	8. Gifts and Gowns

Diagon Alley was packed with people doing last minute shopping, after all everyone was heading back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow.

"Ughh...I'm so happy that we all got done with our school shopping early"

"I know I hate when it gets packed like this...so where to first?"

"How about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I haven't seen your Uncle George is a long time and besides James can never have enough prank stuff"

"K, plus maybe Uncle George will give you a discount, plus I think Rose and Hugo are over there today too" Molly said nudging Mindy.

The three girls made their way down Diagon Alley to the bright colorful shop with all the posters in the windows. It was probably the most packed store in Diagon Alley that day. And way in the back by the fireworks they spotted a cluster of red hair.

"Roxanne! Hugo!" Screamed Mindy as she engulfed two of her best friends into a giant group hug. A blush graced the cheeks of Hugo and Mindy as they pulled away. It was so obvious that they loved each other. 'Ahh young love' Joanna thought as she looked at the pair of red-faced teens, before turning and picking out a bunch of merchandise.

"So buying James' last minute present?" Came a voice behind Joanna, she turned to find her other best friend Fred standing right behind her.

"Now why would you assume that?" asked Joanna before pulling in for a hug.

"Cause James's birthday wouldn't be the same without it" Fred joked pulling out of the hug. "So when will you both profess your undying love for each other?"

"Oh hahaha, that joke gets funnier all the time. By the way, nice try with the stunt yesterday." Joanna tells him sarcastically trying to cover the blush that once again passed her cheeks at what Fred was assuming.

"What are you talking about? The only stunt I pulled was on Hugo yesterday." Fred said yelling the last part hoping to get a rise out of his cousin. He saw the blush pass his cheeks as Mindy asked what it was about. But Fred knew that he wouldn't say anything because it would embarrass him in front of his crush.

"Do you think that he will need anymore skiving snackboxes?" Joanna asked picking up a couple to look at them, ignoring Fred and his antics. Although in the back of her mind the thought of the letter still lingered. 'Was Fred really telling the truth? Did he really have nothing to do with it.'

"Yeah I think he only has a few left, oh and you might want to get him another Decoy Detonators, remember he lost the last one somewhere on the third floor when we went to look for that 'fluffy' dog his dad told us about"

"Oh yeah, poor Jamesie junior, he will be missed"

"Are you almost all done?" Someone yelled across the shop, Joanna turned to find Molly up by the counter talking to her Uncle George. Joanna made her way over.

"Well, if it isn't little Joanna" Said George

"Oh come on I'm not that little anymore" Joanna groaned as George pinched her cheeks trying to act like one of those relatives that do that every time and say 'oh my look how much you've grown.' "Hahaha, now can you ring me up" Joanna said sarcastically but she couldn't help the grin that came to her face. It's hard not to smile when you are around the Weasley family.

George started ringing up Joanna, "Are you sure you would like a love potion too" George gave her a wink. It would seem that Fred's idea was spreading.

"No trust me I'm fine" Joanna giggled. George finished up her order and like they had expected he gave her the family discount.

"Hey Mindy, Molly and I are leaving are you gonna come?" Joanna yelled at her sister who was in the back room with Roxanne and Hugo.

"No I'm just gonna stay here, I can get a ride to the party from here" Mindy yelled back before turning back to her conversation with Roxanne while Hugo sat their pretending to read 'Quidditch Through the Ages' while trying to listen to the girls as they gossiped.

"K, I'll let mom and dad know, see you tonight." Jo yelled as she headed out the door. "Where to now?"

"Oh my aunt Fluer told me about this small clothing store called Twilfitt and Tatting's, supposedly they have some really great clothes"

"K...well then off we go" Jo said before locking arms with Molly and the pair skipped off down Diagon Alley, until they came across the store in question.

"Wow" Exclaimed Molly as they walked into the store. It had changed a lot in the last couple of years, they were even selling muggle clothes. They looked all through the store when they saw it. It was a white lacy sundress. It looked like it would've hit right above Joanna's knees and it had a beautiful teal sash running across it right below the bust.

"You have to try it on" Exclaimed Molly

They made their way over to the dressing rooms. The dress fit perfectly as if it was made for Jo. As she walked out of the dressing room Molly's jaw dropped. "It's perfect, you have to get it."

While Molly was being rung up Joanna pulled out the letter from the night before to see if anything had changed. Still nothing had changed. As the girls made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron Joanna saw a small little store. Luckily Molly had run into Sean Wood and was in a small little conversation with him so Joanna made her way in the shop. Maybe she could find that special thing to get James. Just was she was about to give up, she saw it. It was a set of small little mirrors with a sign that said "Romeo and Juliet".

"Excuse me?" came Joanna's quiet voice as she tried to get the shop owners attention. "What are these mirrors for?"

"Many people believe that Romeo and Juliet actually existed and were wizards like us. It is believed that these are their mirrors. They would use these mirrors to see each other when they couldn't be together. There is a magic charm on them that only the two people who say the words 'Love all, Trust a few, do wrong to none.' Only those two will be able to see each other through the mirrors."

"How much are they?"

"For the sake of love the cost is free"

"How did you…"

"Darling, a woman in love exudes beauty." Joanna blushed at this but gladly took the mirrors. Before meeting up with a giddy Molly as they make their way back to Joanna's house to get ready for James' party.

**Hope you enjoy this, and the added part. I would love to hear reviews. **


	9. Almost Kisses Lead to Awkwardness

She didn't know why but she was so nervous; perhaps it was the present she was going to be giving James tonight or maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a dress. Whatever it was she was having a small panic attack. She stood in front of the mirror wearing the dress that she and Molly had bought earlier today. When they got back Molly had done some spells to make her hair wave and her makeup look natural like she liked it.

"I don't know Molly, I don't think I can do this"

"Nonsense, You look beautiful"

"Do you think James will like it?"

"He will love it, now come on, you've been standing in that mirror forever and now we are late."

Joanna took Molly's arm and they apparited to the Burrow. When they got there the party was loud and booming. All the Weasley's and Potters were there. Joanna even saw the Longbottoms and the Scamanders. Joanna even saw Scorpius over in the corner with Albus and Rose, much to the displeasure of Ron.

Looking around the room she finally laid eyes on the birthday boy. She didn't realize she was staring until her eyes met with James'. He eyes brightened up as he made his way over to the door where Joanna was.

"Hey Jo" James says finally making it over to her. Joanna hadn't even noticed that Molly had made her way inside and was talking to Teddy and Vic.

"Happy Birthday" Joanna says pulling him into a hug. And regretting that it didn't last longer. "So how is it being of age?"

"I'll tell you after I have my first drink of firewiskey" was James' reply and he winked at Joanna.

The rest of the night was anything but boring. During the middle of the party Fred had set of one of his dad's firework dragons only to be one uped as his dad set up a whole firework show outside of two dragon's fighting. The whole family made their way outside to see it. Joanna pulled at James' sleeve a lead him back inside.

"Jo, what are you doing? The fun is going on outside."

"Yes…well you see I wanted to give you…."

"Oh presents!"

"James you are such a little kid"

"Hey I'm older than you, and I'm of age."

"Years don't mean anything against matur…."

"Joanna, do we really need to fight? It's my birthday so play nice." James' face held a slight smirk as he said this, and it made a blush cross Joanna's face. "Now what were you going to give me?"

"Well you see…." Joanna grasped the mirrors she held behind her back.

"Hey guys get out here! You'll want to see….oh sorry did I interrupt something?"

James gave Joanna a look that said he wanted to see what was going on.

"It's ok go."

Fred and James made their way outside, but Joanna wasn't really in the mood for partying. So she headed up to James' room; it was always a place of comfort for her.

A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door. Joanna was expecting Molly and said, "Come in"

But it was James' figure that made its way through the door. "Jo" his voice was soft. "I'm sorry"

"James it's not your fault, I'm just no in the mood today."

"What is it you want to give me earlier?" James asks as he takes the seat next to Joanna. "I already got your prank stuff, which I love, but was there something else?"

There was a hope in James' eye as Joanna looked up. And it was then that Joanna noticed the closeness between the pair.

"James?" Her voice was barley above a whisper as the pair closed in.

"Jo…there's some…."

"Hey! Where is the birthday boy? I think it's time we all sung to him!" Came the voice of James' father as it echoed through out the house. The pair jumped apart and a uncomfortable feeling generated in the room as the couple glanced around the room but not daring to look at each other for fear of embarrassment.

"Well…I better get down there"

"Yeah" Joanna found herself squeak, surprised she had her voice at all.

A little after James headed down, Joanna found herself following behind. She gazed from the staircase and watched as family and friends sang to the now 17 year old. James had a huge smile on his face, enjoying the spotlight. This is the James Joanna fell in love with, and this is the James she always wanted to remember. For some reason at that thought she found herself sulking. It was than that she remembered the letter. What if it was real and not a joke? Joanna couldn't bare the thought.

All too soon the party was done, and people began making their way out. Awkwardly James and Joanna shook hands as they said good-bye, neither really making eye contact or even showing a sign that their almost kiss even happened.

As Joanna made it back to her house she realized that she hadn't given James her gift. Maybe it was all for the better. Joanna was so caught up in these thoughts that she didn't notice that it was a little past midnight. Usually on the night of James' birthday the four, James, Joanna, Molly and Fred made their way to the pond. It was always right on the dot at midnight.

Back at the lake someone else was missing. Fred and Molly stared at each other. This was unlike the pair, they always were the most eager to meet up on these nights. But both James and Joanna seemed to be missing this night. Molly found herself making her way down the Joanna's house, and Fred found his feet leading him to the house of a certain Sirius James Potter. They were going to get to the bottom of it.

After some convincing Molly got Joanna out of her room and the pair made their way down to the lake.

"Why didn't you come anyway? Did something happen between you and lover boy?"

Joanna couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks; she was lucky it was dark otherwise Molly would give her that knowing look.

"Nothing, I was just caught up about thinking."

"Ok" was Molly's response, although it didn't sound as if she was really convinced.

By the time they made it down to the lake James and Fred were already there. When the pair joined them things seemed to get a little more awkward.

Soon things clamed down and the awkwardness seemed to fade, and James and Joanna seemed to be getting along as if their almost kiss never happened. And soon the four decided that it would be fun to have a game of chicken. It was James and Joanna against Molly and Fred.

"Come on I know we can beat these two" said the over confident James and Joanna made her way onto his shoulders. And just like that the two girls were in an arm lock fighting for survival. They were so busy trying to win that they didn't notice the look shared between their partners.

'One, two...' James mouthed and at three the pair lifted the girls off of their shoulders sending they shooting into the water.

It was starting to get early by the time they all made it out of the water, the sun was just about to rise.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. They four shared a good-bye before separating their own ways, hoping not to get caught.

**Hope you guys liked this little installment. I would love to here your thoughts ****.**


	10. Givings and Stays

Over the last two day Joanna found herself away from the regular hustle and bustle that was happening in all of the houses as the school year drew near. She couldn't help but keep the almost kiss with James on her mind. It was so confusing for her. 'Did this mean that he felt the same way? What if it was just something she was imagining? Was it just because of the mood at the moment?" All this was taking up Joanna's mind that the thought of the weird letter she got had all but slipped her mind. It wasn't till she saw something glowing from inside her drawer.

She pulled out the letter and noticed that more words were appearing.

"Dear Joanna,

I hope you were able to give James his present."

At that Joanna realized that she forgot to properly give it to him, in fact they laid in the drawer right next to the letter. She grasped the letter again and began to read on.

"If this worked this message will appear to you the night before you leave for Hogwarts for your final year. Firstly I want you to not worry as much about packing, I know it stressed me out a lot last time."

"Crap!" Joanna realized that she was so caught up in her sulking that she hadn't even packed.

"Tonight was a very special night. I'm sure this wont come as a surprise to you but James is going to want to meet you by the pond, like you do every year before leaving for Hogwarts. But the reason this is so special is because James really lets you know how he is feeling about this next year and the fears he has about the future. Remember just comfort him, let him know that everything is going to be fine and that you will never leave him. But I don't want you to say it I want you to mean it. I know I made that mistake and it is something I will always have to live with."

Joanna didn't really understand what the last part meant. 'Why did she leave? What happened?' Things seemed to have changed so much.

She decided that she should try to give James his gift now. So when Joanna had finally finished packing and headed over to the Potter house to visit James. When she made it up to his room she found it neat and clean and found James on his bed reading through his quidditch playbook.

"I'm so jealous" Joanna said seeing how calm her best friend could be, which James responded by looking up from his playbook and playfully stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "I wanted to give you something, sorry I didn't give it to you the night of your birthday."

They both began to blush at the comment about the party, the incident still fresh in both their minds. "Here" Joanna pulled the mirrors out from behind her back.

"Uhhh…thanks? But Joanna you do know, I'm not a girl."

Joanna rolled her eyes. "It's not just a mirror, there is a thing called magic you know."

"Haha, what does it do than?"

"It is supposed to let us talk to each other when we are far part. We will be able to see and hear each other through the mirrors. That's why there is one for me and one for you. And anyone else that tries to use it won't be able to. We will be the only ones."

James smiled at this. "Well how does it work?"

"The shop owner said we need to say 'Love all, Trust a few, and do wrong to none' together while holding the mirrors."

"Well ok than, on the count of three…One, Two, Three!"

"'Love all, Trust a few, do wrong to none'"

"Hey! It works! I can see you in my mirror."

"Me too! This is amazing."

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much Joanna I really love it." There was such a soft compassion in James voice as he said this. But just liked every moment the two tried to share recently it was ruined when Albus rushed in.

"James, mom says it's...Oh hey Jo. Well anyway mom says it's time for dinner are you gonna stay for dinner Jo?" Albus asked

"No, I should probably get home, my mom wanted to have a nice family dinner before we leave." Joanna said getting up and out of James's grasp. Surprisingly James felt very disappointed when she did this. They walked down the stairs together and hugged good-bye like usual. Things seemed to be getting back to normal.

"See you tomorrow" Jo says before pulling away and making her way over to the door. Again James felt disappointment in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, so he just pushed these feelings to the back of his mind and disregard them.

Later that night Joanna lie awake in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow she would be starting her last year at Hogwarts. It felt weird thinking about this. Hogwarts had become like a second home to her and she didn't like the feeling of not returning to it after next summer. She closed her eye attempting to get at least some shuteye when she noticed a noise coming from her mirror. It was James.

"Psst Jo?"

"What James?" came Joanna's groggy voice as she picked up her mirror. She saw James sitting out by their pond, and instantly remembered the letter. "Hold on James I'll be right there."

Joanna quickly got ready and listened for any signs that her parents might be awake, she thought she heard something so she quietly grabbed her broom and flew out the window instead of going through the house just incase.

As she got closer to the lake she found James sitting there just looking on.

"Hey" she says quietly grabbing a set right next to him close to the edge of the pond.

"To tell you the truth Jo, I'm nervous." James said.

"Well that's a relief, I was beginning to think I was the only one"

"I don't think I even know what I want to do after this year Jo"

"Oh come on like I have everything figured out James"

"Cut the crap you and I both know that you have always wanted to work with dragons in Romania like my uncle Charlie since third year when he visited and came back with a baby Horntail"

"He was just so cute!" Jo says smiling, thinking back on that memory. Grandma Weasley was so upset when she first saw it. "Come on James it doesn't make you any less worthless not knowing what you wanna do James"

"Thanks Joanna" James says throwing his arm around her and pulling her in closer to his chest. The two stayed like that and gazed up at the night sky.

"Hey look James a shooting star" Joanna says pointing out the star flying across the sky. James looked down to find Jo closes he eyes tight and make a wish. James couldn't help the smile the graced his lips looking at his best friend.

"Hey James, there is something else I wanted to tell you."

"What Jo?"

"Well I just want you to know James….I'll always be here for you. I'll always be by your side." She knew that she truly meant this.

"Thanks Jo, I will always be by your side too." And at that the pair came closer together and cuddled.

The next morning Joanna woke up to the chirping of the birds. She opened her eyes to find that she was still outside. Joanna glanced up to find a sleeping James under her.

"James, wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom"

"In five more minutes your mom will screaming looking for you, James we feel asleep outside" Joanna said in a panicked voice. James woke up at that. "Our moms will kill us if they found out that we slept out here.

"K well I'll see you in a little bit" James says pulling himself and Joanna off of the dirt and pulling her into a hug.

Joanna snuck back into her room.

"Honey, it's time to get up" her mother knocked waking her up

"K, thanks mom" Jo says trying to sound as if she just woke up. She grabbed some new clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she got ready she made her way down stairs for breakfast. Only to find the Weasleys and Potters already down stairs eating up the giant breakfast Joanna's mom made with Mrs. Potter. She caught eyes with James and he smirked back to tell he didn't get caught either. Both moms caught that look and sent a smirk towards each other. They both had seen the two teenagers outside through the window that morning. They thought that they wouldn't say anything but were secretly planning the wedding in their heads.

But apparently Fred didn't have the same idea "You both look tired this morning?" he says wiggling his eyes suggestively at the pair of droopy-eyed teens.

"Shut up" James an irritable James as he grabs for another piece of toast.

"So I'm guessing everyone is packed?" Mrs Potter asks trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Yes" groaned everyone who would be leaving that morning

"Good cause as soon as everyone is done we will be leaving"

Everyone finished their breakfasts and went to get their trunks ready. Joanna was struggling to get her heavy trunk down the stairs.

"Need help" can the arrogant voice of James Potter

"No" Joanna said stubbornly

"Fine" James said airily making his way back down stairs

"Ok fine" Joanna groaned

James turned around and shot her a smirk before grabbing his wand and flicking it. And just like that her trunk floats down the stairs

"Show off" Joanna says jokingly passing her friend on the way down stairs.

Soon all the cars were packed up and they made their way to the train station one final time.


End file.
